1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio test apparatus capable of decreasing test time in audio devices and a test method thereof.
2. General Background
Nowadays, handheld devices (e.g., mobile phones) are becoming more popular and multifunctional. Although mobile phones are primarily used as a means of communication, people typically use the mobile phone to listen to music. As a result, the sound quality outputted by handheld devices is an important factor in determining user satisfaction. The quality of the audio port of the mobile phone, such as an earphone port, directly correlates to the overall sound quality. Therefore, it is necessary to test and verify the quality of the mobile phone's audio port.
In general, testing the quality of the audio port is accomplished by receiving the audio signal outputted by the audio port and analyzing parameters of the audio signal. These parameters include signal to noise ratio (SNR), total harmonic distortion (THD), and frequency response (FR). The general method is to test different parameters by outputting different audio signals for the different tests. The general method is time consuming.
Therefore, an audio test apparatus that reduces test time and a test method are desired to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.